Emiko Queen (Prime Earth)
. A master archer, and a vigilante who runs around wielding a bow, she is the Green Arrow's half-sister and partner. She is also the assassin Shado's daughter. | HistoryText = Origins Emiko was born to Robert Queen and Shado on Starfish Island. However, as a baby, she was kidnapped by her father's protégé-turned-enemy, Simon Lacroix, better known as Komodo. Lacroix would train Emiko for years with the Outsiders' Arrow clan, leading her to believe he was her father. Following Komodo's death at her own hands , she follows Oliver back to Seattle and joins him as his new protégé (or apprentice, in her own words) . The Death and Life of Oliver Queen Together with her older half-brother Oliver, she infiltrated the docks to rescue kidnapped children. Black Canary appeared to help them and Emiko revealed she was a fan of Black Canary. All three then went back to Oliver's and Emiko's apartment where Dinah stayed for the night. Later that day, the assassin Shado sneaks into Oliver's apartment and attacks him. The two get into a scuffle and Oliver orders Emiko to get out of the apartment when she arrives. Instead, she fires an arrow into his back, telling Shado afterwards, that she had been waiting for her mother to arrive. Together they got onto a boat, took Oliver's body with them, and drove away from the bay of Seattle out to the ocean. When in the middle of nowhere, they threw Oliver's body over the rail, deep down into the ocean. They then traveled to the base built on water called the Inferno, where Shado's masters, the criminal organization called the Ninth Circle operated. After Oliver turned out to be alive, Emiko conducted a plan for the Ninth Circle to capture Dinah, to stop them from going after her mother who had fallen on bad terms with the organization after her failed assassination of Oliver. They lured Dinah to the Inferno where Emiko managed to capture her. When Emiko and Shado were supposed to kill Dinah she instead rescued her revealing that she had been a double agent all the time. Moments later she met Oliver, who had infiltrated the Inferno, and told him she had been trying to help him all the time. She had slipped a homing beacon into his pocket when she dumped him into the ocean, thus helping Henry Fyff locate Oliver. She had also anonymously contacted John Diggle and had secretly revealed the location of the Inferno to Oliver. Furious over her daughter's betrayal, Shado took Emiko hostage, taking her with her in a helicopter as the Inferno exploded. Sins of the Mother Shado takes Emiko to Japan, hoping to take her to a Yakuza Oyabun (godfather) and beg for their lives. Emiko manages to escape her mother and decides to go after the Oyabun herself. The arc also cuts back to her first year with Oliver and their encounter with the Clock King. Emerald Outlaw Emiko returned to Seattle, now going by the name "Red Arrow", and saved Oliver, Black Canary and the Seattle Police Department from Scott Notting and the Vice Squad. Teen Titans After Robin offered her to join the team, Emiko agrees to join on the condition that if her team does not convince her she can leave. The team formed by Robin, Kid Flash, Djinn, Roundhouse and Crush had no training, but Emiko saw the potential in them and decided to stay as Robin's right hand. After their encounter with Deathstroke goes awry, leading her to kill the assassin, Emiko leaves the team. | Abilities = * : Emi is an accomplished and skilled acrobat, able to dodge bullets and perform great feats. * : Like her mother and brother, Emi is one of the world's greatest archers. Oliver himself has even admitted that Emi is better than him, and can accomplish feats in archery he never could. * : Emi was able to successfully deceive the Ninth Circle and fool her brother. * / : Emi has been trained from birth by a master combatant to become the perfect killing-machine. * * * : Having went through rigorous years of training since birth, Emi is in top condition. * * : Emi is able to calculate wind, angle, speed and distance during archery and combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Emiko had a crush on Nightwing. * Emiko secretly watches Keeping Up with the Kardashians. * Emiko is one of the closest friends of Crush. Crush and her take care of a flock of pigeons. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None }} Category:Archers Category:Team Arrow members